


How to train your tiger

by Johnlock_4_ever



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Ball Gags, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom Jim Moriarty, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Sebastian, Subspace, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_4_ever/pseuds/Johnlock_4_ever
Summary: During a mission Sebastian does something that Jim disapproves of (even though it saved his life). Jim decides that it is best to deal with his pet’s disobedience in a BDSM scene and, as usual between these two, things get rather intense…





	How to train your tiger

“But I was only trying to save you! Without my help you’d be dead now!” Sebastian complained, trying to talk his way out of whatever kind of punishment Jim would choose for him.

“That’s not the point and you know it!” Jim growled between clenched teeth at the blond man that was kneeling in front of him.

“This is about your disobedience, pet, and I’m having none of it!”

“But I–” Sebastian was cut short when Jim grasped his chin rather roughly and tilted his head back to force the other man to look at him. The expression in Jim’s eyes was almost enough to make Sebastian regret his disobedience… _almost_.

Moriarty looked at him for a long moment, smirking while he thought about all the deliciously naughty things he would to his insubordinate tiger. Sebastian knew that he had mildly crossed his limits there: disregarding a direct order that Jim gave him during a mission was never a good idea. The criminal mastermind wouldn’t punish his sub right away, if anything he appreciated a little resistance, a little challenge in the form of a slightly disobedient pet. Seb knew that there wouldn’t be an explicit punishment, but there would be pain play – not as mild as his insubordination. His body shivered at the mere thought of it and Jim acknowledged Sebby’s reaction with a grin before he finally gave him the next order: “Go to my bedroom and kneel by the door. You can keep your clothes on for now.”

“Yes, master,” Sebastian answered, stood up and walked through the short corridor to Jim’s bedroom. He closed the door behind him, then positioned himself like he always did when waiting for his master: kneeling with his legs spread wide apart, his arms behind his back, wrists crossing just above his arse. He held his head up high but his gaze was lowered, he was in no place to look his master straight into the eyes if he wasn’t ordered to. Keeping his legs spread like this was the most uncomfortable part because it made his by now half-hard cock rub against the rough fabric of his jeans in a very unwelcome way. And he never wore any pants, his master wouldn’t allow it.

Moriarty kept him waiting just like that for half an hour. His knees began to hurt, but he didn’t dare to move, not even the slightest bit. He wanted to please his master and Jim would take care of him eventually, wouldn’t he? Just as he was beginning to grow impatient again, he heard Jim’s measured footsteps down the hallway, finally moving towards the bedroom. The sniper lowered his gaze even more in a display of utter submission.

Only a couple of months ago Moriarty had offered him a whispered ' _good boy_ ' for finding his pet in the same position as now, but now he was taking it for granted and Sebastian didn’t really need any kind of praise for following such an easy command anymore. The blond man was more than eager to submit to and please his master.

When Jim entered the room and closed the door behind him, he didn’t say anything for a while. The black-haired simply took in the sight before him: Sebby’s struggle not to move in the slightest though his knees must have hurt like hell by now, the slow fall and rise of his chest, the way Seb’s not yet fully erect cock was straining against his trousers, begging for his master’s touch, twitching when Jim did nothing more than tracing the outline of Sebastian’s jaw with the tip of his index finger. God, his pet’s body was always so responsive…

Jim walked over to the bedside table where he kept everything they needed for their little sessions, opened the top drawer and picked up a black leather collar with a silver D-ring and Jim’s initials on it. It was much heavier and broader than the subtle daytime collar Sebastian had to wear whenever they were not in a scene. The black-haired walked back to his sub and quickly changed the collars. Sebastian couldn’t help smiling when he felt the familiar leather cling tightly to his neck. A part of him wished he could always wear this one, let everyone see his master’s initials…

“Too tight?” Moriarty’s voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

“No, master.” Of course the blond realised that the collar was tighter than usual, but it didn’t interfere with his breathing. Under different circumstances, Seb would have asked the other man to loosen it a bit. But today he had disappointed his master, today he felt like he deserved this.

“Good. Now stand up, strip and then lie down on the bed… on your back, hands above your head.”

“Yes, master,” Sebastian replied and managed to get back onto his feet more or less gracefully. The increasing blood flow in his legs created a prickling sensation on his skin, but he managed to ignore it and began to get rid of his clothes. He didn’t strip too hastily, but he didn’t make his master wait for longer than necessary either. Sebastian discarded his roughly folded jeans and shirt on a nearby chair – in their very first session, Seb had carelessly discarded his clothes in a pile on the floor, but Jim had made damn sure his sub wouldn’t make _that_ mistake again.

He walked over to the bed and arranged himself as required on the large towel Jim had spread on top of the silky sheets. Again, Moriarty drank in the sight of Sebastian sprawled across his bed, naked and aroused, before he moved towards him. The black-haired opened another drawer, picked some of the many items and set them on top of the bed table: some red bondage rope, nipple clamps that were connected with a short metal chain, Sebby’s favourite blindfold and a cock ring.

The sniper turned his head to the side to look at the items and barely managed to bite back a frustrated sound when he saw the last item his master had chosen for him. He knew that, theoretically, a cock ring could be quite useful, especially when he wasn’t allowed to come – but he hated the damn thing!

Jim only grinned when he noticed his pet’s reaction. He picked up the rope and tied Sebby’s hands together, wrapping the rope several times around each wrist before he tied his sub’s hands to the headboard; practically immobilising the upper half of Sebastian’s body with a single piece of bondage rope.

“Now, can you keep your legs where they are or do I have to tie them to the bedframe as well?” Jim asked him directly, thus indirectly giving him permission to speak.

“I can keep them still for you, master,” Sebastian answered quickly, knowing that he would still be allowed to wrap them around Jim’s hips when his master eventually fucked him.

“Good boy,” the black-haired smirked and picked up the next item. He showed Sebastian the rather thick ring before easing it over his cock. “Not sure about this one though… do you think you will need it today?”

“No, master,” the blond replied a tad too quickly. Jim’s grin broadened manically and Sebastian realised too late that his answer might have been a big mistake after all. Jim set the cock ring back onto the bed table and reached for the blindfold instead.

Sebastian embraced the darkness when the soft fabric was slipped over his eyes. He liked not to know what was coming next – there was no guarantee that the other man would even use the items he had already chosen. This session could go into a completely different direction because his dom was Jim fucking Moriarty after all!

His master leant closer to claim his mouth in a rough kiss and reached down to Sebastian’s neglected cock to stroke him to full hardness. The blond moaned softly against his master’s lips, the sound muffled by Jim’s tongue. After a while, Moriarty broke the kiss and released Sebastian’s throbbing cock, seemingly pleased with the wanting mess he had already turned his pet into. Seb’s cock was flushed a deep shade of pink and lying heavily on his lower belly. His lips were wet and kiss-swollen and for a split second Jim wanted to see them wrapped around his cock, but he had other plans for his pet today… Sebastian heard the click of a bottle being flipped open and spread his legs in anticipation before his master even ordered him to do so. Moriarty chuckled darkly.

“So eager today, aren’t you? Well then, Sebby, when I’m done teasing you – making you go so far under without even touching you – I will fuck you so hard and thoroughly that all you can do is scream my name and beg me to let you come. Would you like that, tiger?”

“ _Fuck_ , yes!” the blond groaned when he felt a well-lubed finger rubbing against his puckered hole without entering him. “Yes, please, _master_.”

Sebastian let out another throaty groan when the finger that rubbed teasingly around his entrance finally pushed inside, thrusting and bending, working him open just enough to take a second finger. Seb clenched around the stretch but not in an unwelcome way, he rather tried to pull Jim’s fingers in deeper. The blond had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from whimpering or making other undignified sounds when Moriarty added a third finger, still avoiding his pet’s prostate. As always, Jim was preparing him for later; Sebastian was not supposed to get any pleasure out of this, at least not on purpose. He almost whined at the loss when Moriarty’s fingers slipped out of him only to be replaced with a plug: it was wide at the base to keep him stretched open but too short to reach that particular bundle of nerves inside of him.

“Oh, Sebby, the things I have planned for you…” Moriarty breathed. Of course the blond was more than curious what kind of pain/pleasure he would have to endure this time, but he didn’t dare to ask his master. Jim had not given him permission to speak again and he wouldn’t make such a stupid mistake, especially not now when the real fun was about to begin.

Sebastian heard that another drawer was opened and he could almost hear the smirk on Jim’s face when he chose what to use next on his pet.

“For your own sake, hold _very_ still now,” Jim warned him before he felt a cool, sharp blade being dragged over his left pectoral. Jim didn’t apply enough pressure to make the cut bleed, but it burnt nonetheless. He cut a random pattern into Sebastian’s skin, then repeated it on his sniper’s other pectoral. Seb loved knife play, simply _loved_ it. A twisted part of his mind wanted to arch into the pain, but he knew that it would be too dangerous, so he only let out a bitten off whimper. Jim stopped the knife’s assault on his pet’s chest and placed the tip of the blade under Sebby’s chin.

“Don’t hold back, tiger. I want to hear you,” he growled, his own arousal audible in his voice. When Jim continued to cover Sebastian’s chest in countless cuts and scratches, the blond moaned shamelessly. His entire chest was flushed and burning by now, his cock throbbing and occasionally twitching against his belly… he needed _more_.

When Moriarty had dragged the blade over every single patch of skin on Sebby’s chest, he avoided the rest of his pet’s abdomen altogether and shifted to kneel between Sebastian’s spread legs. He dragged the knife over Seb’s right upper thigh, the horizontal cuts moving closer and closer to the blond’s groin. Again, he repeated the same pattern on Sebastian’s left upper thigh and the blond couldn’t take it any longer.

“Please, master. _Please_ touch me again, touch my cock!” he almost sobbed. It wouldn’t take much to make him tumble right into subspace now.

Jim set the knife back onto the bedside table. “What a shame, Sebby. You’ve been doing so well until now,” the black-haired said in his usual sing-sang voice. For a short moment, Sebastian wondered where he had messed things up again. _Oh_. Speaking without his master’s permission. And also…

“But you don’t get to order me around, slut!” the black-haired hissed and fetched another toy from the top drawer. Jim grabbed the D-ring on Sebastian’s collar with two fingers and yanked it up, forcing his pet to lift his head off the pillow. “Open your mouth.”

Sebastian almost hated this as much as the cock ring, but he opened his mouth obediently… wide and not without making an annoyed huff when Jim attached the ball gag.

“You know how much I love to hear your moans and screams; the sound of your voice when you are begging for release while trying so desperately to hold back, don’t you, Sebby?” The blond nodded weakly in response. “But don’t worry, pet, I won’t let you come anytime soon.” Jim reached out to trace Sebastian’s lips where they were stretched around the gag with his index finger. “I will give you enough time to remember how to behave before I take this off again. But for now, it should keep you from speaking without my permission.”

Even after three years of being in a dom/sub relationship with Jim Moriarty, Sebastian still fell for the stupid mistakes. Standing on the very precipice of subspace always made him abandon all coherent thoughts. It was a dangerous place because even though his mind and body longed to go there, he knew all too well that he would entirely lose control. But then again, wasn’t that what being submissive was all about?

Sebastian was so lost in his own thoughts that he hissed in surprise when something ice-cold – no, _real_ ice – touched his chest. Jim chuckled at his pet’s reaction. _Very responsive indeed_.

It was rather soothing to feel the quickly melting cold sliding over the cuts in his skin, melting completely and running down his sternum and the sides of his torso in small rivulets of cold water. Jim often used ice to reduce the burning sensation that came with knife play; Sebastian could have anticipated that much.

What the blond didn’t see coming was that Jim picked up another ice cube, this time focussing on his nipples. Seb whimpered around the ball gag and arched into the touch as best as he could without actually arching his back off the towel underneath – Moriarty wouldn’t have that, would tie his ankles to the bed instead.

When Jim had used the cold to tease Sebastian’s left nipple to full hardness, he focused on the other one, drawing cold circles around it until it was hard as well. Jim watched his pet struggle against the mild pain before he reached over to the bed table once more and picked up the nipple clamps. Sebastian gave a pained hiss when the first clamp bit down around his right nipple and tears began to well up in his eyes with the second one. It took another chuckle from his master to realise that he was writhing under the pain, causing the short metal chain that connected the clamps to rattle against his chest with each movement.

“You better get used to them, tiger. They keep on hurting.”

' _Yes, please_!' the blond thought. Nipple clamps had always been an exquisite torture he couldn’t get enough of.

“And yet, you are rather enjoying this…” Jim mused, fetched some more clamps from the second drawer and attached them symmetrically to each side of Sebastian’s upper body.

Sebby’s head was swimming by now, he swallowed back a sob and all of a sudden he was standing on the precipice of subspace again. ' _Just another push, another rough touch, please, master, please make me fall, I need it!_ ' he thought frantically.

“You’ve never been the one to shy away from pain… you’re getting off on it. Let me help you with that.” He leant closer to whisper right into Sebby’s ear: “I want to make you feel _so good_ , tiger.” The blond shivered at the words and with that, Jim reached for the last item he would need for now: a red bondage candle. He lit it with a match, the sound and smell of it immediately caught Sebby’s attention. _That_ was indeed one of his favourite ways to go under.

“You know what this is… what I’m going to do to you, right, pet?” Jim asked and the blond nodded in response.

God, how he wanted this! It was even better than knife play and so much more painful…

All of a sudden Jim slapped his face. Hard.

“I asked you something, pet,” the black-haired growled, but Sebastian’s mind was so focused on the pain he was about to receive that he had, in fact, overheard his master’s last question.

“I know you are not completely under yet, so focus! I won’t ask you again. _Do. you. want. to. use. your. safeword?_ ” Sebastian vigorously shook his head. It was only sane that Jim had offered him this because soon he would tumble into that floaty, slightly numb state of mind where he wouldn’t pay much attention to his own limits anymore. Jim knew that as well and did what any sensible dom would do. Sebastian, however, was almost bursting with anticipation; he wanted to tumble, wanted to feel–

The blond’s body convulsed involuntarily and he yanked hard on his bonds when the first splashes of hot wax landed between his belly button and sternum. Jim gave him a moment to adjust to the pain before he continued to paint Seb’s torso (mind the areas with knife cuts) in a beautiful pattern of red, quickly cooling wax. With each new splash, each new pain shooting through his body, Sebastian groaned around the ball gag. He couldn’t decide whether to embrace the pain or try to writhe away from it, his body was alternating between both in a strange dance, but it didn’t matter because either way the burning sensations on his skin brought him closer to subspace…

“Let go, tiger. I’ve got you,” Jim almost purred, knowing exactly what was going on in his sub’s mind. And all of a sudden, those simple words were enough to push him over. Sebastian couldn’t possibly focus on anything but his master, the pain that amazing man was granting him and the way it made his body quiver…

In the end, he embraced the pain, but it wasn’t an active decision anymore. He was drowning in it when waves of endorphins and adrenaline crushed over his mind, making him go under, and under, _and under_ … And, oh, how he wanted to drown.

Seb made a needy sound when Jim slightly reduced the intensity by holding the candle even higher. That small puddle of wax on his lower belly could have been hotter for his liking… It took him quite a moment to realise that it wasn’t candle wax at all, that _he was leaking precome onto himself_.

When Jim was satisfied with the random pattern of red wax on his pet’s skin, he doused the bondage candle and set is aside. Sebastian’s chest was heaving in harsh, panting breaths and there were tears streaming down the sides of his face, caused by pain and pleasure alike.

Moriarty loved it when his tiger came undone like that. Once again, he settled between Sebby’s thighs and leant forward until his face was hovering only inches over the other man’s face. “You’ve been so good for me, Sebastian. Keep that attitude for just a little longer, yeah?” the black-haired said and reached around Seb’s head to unfasten the ball gag. Before Sebastian could relax his jaw as he usually did at this point, Jim pressed his lips against the blond’s in a rough, passionate kiss – a last gesture of relative tenderness before he would fuck his sub as hard and thoroughly as he had promised.

“Remember, you are not allowed to come until I give you my explicit permission, Sebby,” Jim reminded him while covering his cock in a moderate layer of lube.

“Yes, master,” the blond replied and truly meant it. Pleasing his master was more important than his own pleasure and Sebastian was well-aware that the punishment for coming without permission was bordering on his hard limits.

“You can, however, beg and groan as much as you want now,” Jim added. And Sebastian did in fact groan when Moriarty twisted the plug inside of him, making it slip almost all the way out just to thrust it back in again. Jim only smirked when another rush of precome leaked out of Sebby’s cock.

“Please, master,” Sebastian moaned when Jim still made no move to finally replace the plug with his cock.

“Please _what_ , sweetheart?” the black-haired asked, his voice dripping with feigned cluelessness.

“Please fuck me! With your– with your cock, not that toy. I’m begging you, master, _please_!” the blond sobbed when his muscles clenched around the thick base of the plug – and then nothing. Jim quickly discarded the plug somewhere on the bed, then lined his cock up with Seb’s entrance and pushed inside in one fluid, hard thrust that made his pet sob again. Sebastian groaned uninhibitedly when Jim began to set a fast, hard rhythm – that and a couple of soft moans also betraying his master’s need.

“Please, please, _please_!” was all that Sebastian managed to whimper between panting breaths and groans of pleasure. He could tell that Jim, too, was dangerously close. He knew his master all too well, could feel his impending orgasm when Jim groaned and sped up even more. Sebastian wrapped his legs around Jim’s hips, ankles crossing at the small of Jim’s back, and allowed his master to penetrate him even deeper. The change in angle made Jim slam into his prostate with every thrust and Sebastian curled his bound hands into fists, fingernails digging deeply into his palms in order not come without permission or scream with the sheer intensity of it all.

Jim’s breath had become erratic by now, there was a small stutter in the movement of his hips and a throaty groan and Sebastian moaned almost whorishly when he was filled up with his master’s come. Jim’s come inside of him, hard thrusts still aiming for his prostate… all of a sudden it simply became _too much_. All he could do was beg for release and hope that Jim would allow it.

“I can’t last any longer, please let me come! I need it so badly, please, master, I–“ Sebastian’s voice broke off when he clenched around Jim’s cock without really wanting to. “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna… going to…” he panted.

“Come,” Moriarty ordered, grasped the chain between Sebby’s pectorals and yanked the clamps off his nipples. Sebastian came with a shout; thick, sharp spurts of come covered his chest and stomach, mingling with the red wax splashes and creating a beautiful contrast on his skin. His orgasm was so intense that he had to focus on his breathing in order not to pass out.

It did, however, push him so deep into subspace that he didn’t even notice how Jim slipped out of him, removed the remaining clamps in a gentler way, untied his hands and removed the blindfold.

“Pet,” Jim’s voice brought him back. The blond realised that Jim was massaging his wrists; of course the bondage rope had cut into his skin when he had yanked on it so hard. “Sebby.” This time the blond brought himself to open his eyes and focus on a blurry image of his master. Jim gently wiped his tears away.

“Thank you,” the blond breathed and leant into the touch of his master’s hand. “For all of this,” he clarified. He was grateful for the pain Jim had inflicted on him during the scene as much as he was grateful that Jim did, in fact, care about his pet. A quality that most people didn’t even know the criminal mastermind had.

Jim splayed his left hand over Sebastian’s stomach and let his fingertips wander over the spots of cooled wax and dried come. “I will help you to clean that up later. For now, enjoy your biochemical high while it lasts.” Moriarty stood up and pulled the duvet over Sebby’s curled up frame. “You need some rest now, tiger. In a few hours, it’s time to assassinate your next target.”

Sebastian growled at that. He definitely preferred to sleep in when he was as exhausted as now. “You’re not going to complain, are you? After _that_ session?” the black-haired asked and gave his pet a look of mock annoyance. “Maybe I’ll have to handle you even rougher next time,” Jim mused.

“I hate you,” the blond mumbled already half asleep, too exhausted to even look at Jim.

“Oh, sweetheart. I hate you more,” Moriarty almost chanted, pressed a short kiss to Sebby’s forehead and left the room to grant his tiger some much needed rest.


End file.
